


her future.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: On Friday morning, Padmé met Anakin when he came into the café for breakfast.or:  Padmé meets Anakin and knows immediately that he's the one.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 10
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	her future.

**Author's Note:**

> day 22, drabble 22.
> 
> Prompt 022 - future.

On Friday morning, Padmé met Anakin when he came into the café for breakfast. On Friday night, Padmé dreamed of spending the rest of her life by his side. Mon thought she was crazy on Saturday when Padmé told her she'd found the man her future was with, but she didn't care. She knew she was right, and Anakin showing up in the café for the next seven successive days just proved it to her. She brought him his change on the following Friday, and Anakin asked her to dinner the next night. Padmé just grinned and happily said yes.


End file.
